Pura vida
by Randuril
Summary: Un fic escrito para el reto lemon del foro de Ranma 1/2.


Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Pura vida_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Un primer latido

un impulso de energía que se agranda

la llama se aviva con caricias.

Manos que provocan

bocas que se desean

se persiguen

se beben mutuamente

y beben el oxígeno a bocanadas.

El fuego se alimenta solo.

.

_Escándalo de cuerpos desnudándose._

.

¿Y quién cantará después la historia de estos cuerpos?

¿Quién revelará los secretos que se contaron

entre roces de húmedas lenguas

en el contacto de la piel ardiendo?

¿Quién podrá nombrar las palabras que dijeron

o los gemidos

o los gritos?

¿Quién dirá cuán larga fue la agonía?

Tacto suave primero

que después hormiguea por toda la piel

andando, buscando el camino por debajo de la ropa

que estorba y cubre dolorosamente.

Una sola alma dividida

creando, cantando

restando y sumando todo a su paso al mismo tiempo

haciendo las notas de una canción de fuego.

La llama vive

danza con cadencia sensual.

.

_Escándalo de deseos inflamados._

.

No hay testigos

nadie debe romper la armonía del momento.

De una sola estrella brillante nacieron los dos

fueron las dos mitades de una fruta.

El cóncavo y convexo juntos

acoplados, ensamblados, formando un todo.

Juntos, uno solo de nuevo después de larga espera

moviéndose unidos dentro de la tormenta de llamas

de chispas.

Incendio que se devora a sí mismo con loca insistencia.

Poderosos, hombre y mujer

mujer y hombre

frío y cobijo

bendito néctar y recipiente preparado a recibirlo.

Cáliz lleno de veneno que se bebe de un golpe.

Encerrados

presos del deseo más vil

incontenibles, se derraman por todas partes

se ennoblecen y se humillan por igual

ásperos y tiernos

vulgares y sublimes.

Dicha tan potente como tocar la redondez de un seno

un pezón erecto ávido de la caricia de una tibia lengua.

Dicha malévola y egoísta

celosa, la amante apresa entre sus piernas a su amor.

Dicha de destrenzar sus cabellos

y desatar a un tiempo el control.

Dicha y gloria.

Besos y gloria.

Sexo y gloria.

Vidas que se enredan, cuerpos que se entrelazan

como lenguas de fuego en la misma hoguera

besándose, tocándose, crepitando y estallando en un solo incendio.

.

_Escándalo de vidas disolviéndose._

.

Sube, sube

no puede detenerse.

Sube y sube

hasta estallar.

Castigo de la finitud

todo acaba

pero ellos han creado

y en el acto del deseo y la carne vibrante

ha nacido nueva vida que late tacto a tacto

aliento a aliento

como de la semilla nace el árbol fuerte.

Subieron hasta el cielo

y ahora solo queda el golpe

final.

Caen lentamente hasta la blanda cama.

Se ciernen sobre ellos estertores aún

se amontona sobre ellos la lujuria

aguijoneándolos sin piedad

pidiendo

deseando

pulsando.

Abrazados, continúan la contienda sus corazones galopantes

y sus respiraciones.

El fuego de la llama brilla

se balancea en sensualidad satisfecha

se acomoda aplacada

entre susurros de amantes soltando el aliento.

Otro respiro de aroma de vida

otra gota de sudor que resbala indiferente

separando tensión de laxitud.

Juega, baila el fuego en sus ojos y en sus corazones.

Se desgrana el tiempo

segundo a segundo

beso a beso

aliento sobre aliento.

La llama muere

y renacerá cuando sea hora

cuando vuelva a afilarse el cuchillo del deseo

y los corte

y los desangre

en alma y cuerpo.

Ahora respira

intensidad completa

sanadora quemazón en las entrañas.

Respira

tranquilidad lograda.

Respira, respira

lenta, muy lentamente.

Una última respiración

hasta apagarse. Agotada.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Nota de autora: Estoy teniendo un desmesurado atrevimiento. No soy poeta, nunca fui muy fan de la poesía tampoco. Sin embargo, cuando surgió un nuevo reto de escribir un lemon en el foro pensé en hacer algo diferente, así que me fui por las sendas de la poesía erótica.

No sé si al final salió algo erótico o no; no sé si podrá pasar por lemon o no; no sé si esto pueda tomarse como poesía o no, es todo en verso libre (¿será?) y le fui dando la cadencia intuitivamente según me parecía. Pero lo que sí sé es que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y fue muy gratificante hacer una cosa totalmente nueva para mí como escritora.

Así que muchas gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
